Theodan Stark
Theodan Stark is the son of Alaric Stark and Donella Dustin, and currently tenth in line for the Throne of Winter. He is handsome, and a skilled warrior, but considered vain, selfish, and somewhat cruel. He cannot read, but oft hides the fact, as it remains a deep-set insecurity. History Theodan was born in 325AC, only a year after his sister Argelle. His father, Alaric, was the second son of King Robb I Stark. Theodan was born late in Alaric's life, the man's first wife proving barren. As his father bore no lands, Theodan was raised in Winterfell alongside his cousins - the children of King Brandon XI - and the various lords and ladies that made their homes there. He quickly fell in with Edderion Stark, for though he was five years younger than the Prince of Winter, he was a skilled fighter, even as a child. Eventually Artos Stark began to train him as he did the royal children, and he swiftly progressed with sword and spear and bow. Despite this apparent marital genius, however, he never did learn to read. Youth It became rapidly clear to all - including Theodan himself - that he possessed an extraordinary beauty. He took the maidenhead of Wynafryd Glenmore, the daughter of the steward of Winterfell, in 359AC, earning him the hatred of her father. Hallis Glenmore petitioned Brandon Stark for a remedy, and so the King sent young Theodan to serve in the Blackwater Guard, under Marshal Harrion Ash. Blackwater Guard Theodan would spend the next few years of his life touring with the border guards that served Harrion Ash - a warrior from the Iron Islands who commanded the central group of men who patrolled the southern borders of the North. In the service of the Guard, Theodan would hone his skills to new heights, and sire several bastards. Here he found purpose, and the benefits that his name and birth provided him quickly went to his head. Whatever hope there was for Theodan died in the Riverlands - by the time he returned to Winterfell in 363AC, he was a different sort of man. Winterfell With Artos Stark still serving as Master at Arms of Winterfell, and Beren Lightfoot serving as captain of the castle guard, a newly returned Theodan found little practical work for himself upon his return to Winterfell. He could neither read nor write, and thus was useless in an administrative position, and his bull-headedness and arrogance made him ill-fit for duty as a guard. So it was that Theodan roamed the streets of the Wintertown, populated year round now thanks to the status of Winterfell as the kingdom's capital, haunting the winesinks and brothels there. He would also accompany Prince Edderion on hunts in the Wolfswood, where he earned the nickname Spearbreaker after he shattered three upon the hide of a bear, whose skin he now often wears. Recent Events In 370AC, Theodan traveled south with the host of the North to attend the Grand Tournament. He carried the Stark banners for most of the trip, though upon arrival he entered the lists to represent House Stark, alongside Cregan Stark and Herbert Stark. Family * King Robb I Stark - 341AC, His Grandfather * Queen Roslin Frey 345AC, His Grandmother ** Alaric Stark 357 AC, His Father *** Domeric Snow (23), His Half-brother ** Donella Dustin (43), His Mother *** Aregelle Stark (26), His Sister *** Theodan Stark (25), His Brother Category:Northerner Category:House Stark Category:Westerosi